The Call of Duty
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: A little interlude between the newly appointed Lieutenant Gordon and his wife Barbara after a long day at work... Commissioner James/Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon
1. An Officer and A Gentleman

_**Author's Note; **__Hi guys, just a two-chapter fic regarding Jim Gordon and his family...I am using Gary Oldman's 'Gordon' as in 'Batman Begins' and 'The Dark Knight', and this story takes place between the two films. Sheila xxx_

_--_

**The Call of Duty**

**Chapter 1 - **_**An Officer and a Gentleman**_

After checking that the door was securely locked for the second time, Jim Gordon raised his slender fingers up under his glasses and rubbed his heavy lids. Boy, it had been a_ long _day...His new position as Lieutenant caused his responsibilites and workload to increase within Gotham City's Police Department. Not only that, but he and his own exclusive 'Major Crimes Unit' were hot on the trail of Gotham's latest terrorist, known only as 'The Joker'. Their time and efforts, however, had proved fruitless thus far. Even with the help of the formidible caped vigilante 'Batman', Gordon and his team could only clean up the colossal messes the crazed, clown-costumed criminal left in his wake.

After a thorough, somewhat severe massaging of his face, Jim finally opened his eyes to meet the dimly-lit familiar terrain of his nesty living room. A weary smile crept under his thick, grey 'tashe to see a corner lamp had been purposely left glowing, as if to invite him home. It was nice welcome from the manic streets indeed. Turning his head, he found an empty plate sat on the white-clothed table, accompanied by some cutlerey, a tall glass and a neat note;

'_Dinner in microwave, leave in for 2 minutes, B xxx'_

His small smile grew into a smirk upon reading the delicate hand of his wife. She must have reckoned he'd be home long before 2.30 in the morning. Barbara had put up with his long and late hours at the best of times, but since the latest havoc Gotham City faced at the hands of 'The Joker', she had proved the patience of a saint. This week alone saw him only able to sit for one family dinner. Leaving the feathery paper down, Jim sighed as his face fell - she shouldn't have to put up with it, he scolded himself, and neither should the kids. He had felt like one of those absent father's who misses their son's football games and daughter's ballet recitals, complete with empty promises of making it to the next one. In fact, he just about made it to little Babs' kindergarden graduation last week, but he did miss Jimmy's baseball debut on Tuesday.

Shaking his head, Gordon went to turn off the lamp and head to bed. Even though he had no dinner, nor any substansial meal all day, he wasn't hungry.

Proceeding down the narrow hall, he took a peek inside his baby girl's room. With his late nights at work increasing, it was now custom for him to sit and kiss the children as they slumbered. It reminded him why he was working as hard he was - he wanted Gotham to be a better place for its people, which included them!

Instead of finding Babs curled up beneath her blankets and teddies, Jim opened the door to find an empty bed. Perhaps she had made her way across into her big brother's room... Upon further investiagtion, however, Jim found his son's bed was also vacant. It had appeared Jimmy hadn't even mussed the sheets. Perhaps Barbara had sent them to stay with their Uncle Roger and their cousins, or maybe something happened in the neighbourhood to upset them...

Somewhat puzzled, Jim came to the end of the hallway, arriving at the door of his own room. As he widened the chink to let the orange hall-light pour in on top of his bed, his investigation was over. There, amid the tossed cream quilt, lay three suspicious bundles. The first was that of his missing daughter, contently sprawled and sleeping sound. The second was the lean 8-year-old frame of his son, proudly donned in his royal blue police pajamas. This was one expression of many that the child offered as an attempt to be like his father.

Softly stepping inside the haven, Gordon paused to take in the sight before reaching to run his fingers through young Jimmy's blonde locks. He gentley slid a stong hand behind the child's back before lifting his thin, limp body onto his right shoulder. Dead asleep, the boy barely flinched. Secure with his grasp, Jim moved to lift the smaller, lighter Babs and thus revealed the third bundle to be the shapely figure of his wife.

After kissing the little girl's warm, rosy cheek, Jim carefully carried the pair to their respective beds, dismissing them of their duty in keeping their mother company. Though fashionably late, he himself was home to do so now... Once he tucked both Jimmy and Babs in, he was finally able to get ready for some well-deserved rest.

After brushing his teeth, Jim found his way back to the master bedroom. There, under the faint light above the headboard, lay the inviting sheets of his bed and, of course, his wife.


	2. Under Cover

_**Author's Note; **__Guys, just editied this and tidied it up a lil bit....pointless, you may think, but just puttin' it up to make me feel more secure about what I'm throwin' out to you! Don't wanna be wasting your time, LOL!! Muchos love to all who stop by..._

_xxx_

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - **_**Under Cover **_

Shifting in her slumber, Barbara stetched an arm across to her husband's side of the bed. It was vacant, _as usual_, she thought, regaining consciousness for a moment. Sighing heavily, she was about to return to sleep, but a sudden realisation awakened her - wasn't she supposed to have two companions smothering her!? Opening her eyes wide with alarm, she lifted her head to find that Jimmy and Babs were nowhere to be found! Before she could call their names, however, the sound of a Lieutenant brushing his teeth in the en-suite alleviated any panic.

Feeling the inital shock leave her system, her shoulders became limp as she fell back onto the covers. Closing her eyes, she lay in excited anticipation for her husband to emerge...she hadn't seen him since his departure at 7am the previous morning.

After what felt like forever, he eventually stepped out from the bathroom. Jim had already rid himself of his smart, lined jacket, she noticed, secretly peeping from under the covers. In the hazy light, she watched him remove his gun holster from around his shoulders. Whilst his worn demeanor would convey that he wished nothing more than to throw it aside, he didn't dare...conscious not to wake his wife, he carefully placed it upon the back of the corner chair. Even when he thought no-one was watching, Jim never gave into impulsive behaviour.

The next step of undress involved him pulling hard at the noose of his tie. Standing before the full-length mirror, he lifted his chin and supervised his fingers as they undid the knot. He then slid the now-loosened silk textile from around his shoulders and perched it up on the wardrobe rack. A small satisfied sigh was released as he was then free to open the collar of his startched shirt. That top button was one of the very few things he hated. Before departing from the mirror, he slid off his shoes and left them sitting against the skirting board. Passing by the door to the en-suite again, he promptly removed his socks and with accurate aim, threw them into the laundry basket.

Slowly making his way over to their bed, Jim's nimble fingers then moved to unhinge his belt. For fear of being caught spying, Barbara's literal viewing came to an end as she securely shut her eyes, now left with only her remaining four senses and imagination to see him get ready for bed.

She heard the delicate sound of him fumbling with the metal buckle, followed by an opened zipper and the whisper of material as his suit pants slid to the ground. The loose coins in the pocket jingled as he folded the trousers neatly over his forearm and placed them across the chair.

Stalling by the nightstand, he placed his badge down and proceeded to remove his gold wrist-watch and signature glasses. His wedding ring, however, would remain permanently fixed on his left hand. Barbara felt his weight on the bed as he then sat down on the cushioned blankets, readying himself for the tedious job of undoing his shirt buttons. Exhaling a deep breath, he paused and rubbed the back of his stiff neck before undertaking the task.

Waiting for him to join her underneath the duvet was perhaps just as tedious, but Barbara, like her husband, was no stranger to constraint and she continued to wait patiently.

Keeping her sharade, she could smell the faint scent of his cologne mixed with a hint of cold coffee - his preferred beverage whilst either sitting through paper-work in his office or sitting on the top of MCU by the Bat-signal. She often swore he was hooked on the stuff, but he would only comment on it being a more appropriate solution to stress than that of Commissioner Loeb's!

Her anticipation climaxed once he eventually rid himself of his shirt. She felt the bed briefly relieve of his pressure as he stood to turn off the dim over-head light and lift the quilt. A slight tingling breeze passed down her back as he finally hopped into their haven and lay beside her within the toasty sheets.

Before she could reveal her spying game, Barbara felt a cold arm make its way around her waist as he moulded himself around her. He kissed her bare shoulder and with a last laboured sigh, let his head finally fall to the pillow.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Barbara eased around from her position and founded a new one upon his chest. "Hey Officer," she whispered into the darkness, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"Hey..." he replied startled, lifting his head slightly and adjusting his arm beneath her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Ummmmm...I'm glad it was you and not another phonecall to say you wouldn't be home for the night...," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. God, it was good to have him here and now.

Jim didn't answer, but guiltily contemplated the routine _'Honey, I'm sorry but...' _calls, which were on the steady increase since his promotion.

"Did you eat?" the ever-concerned Barbara asked, "I left you some pasta in the microwave if you're hungry..."

"I'm fine, I grabbed something earlier," he lied. "How are the kids?"

"You missed Jimmy's swimming trials this evening," she informed, careful not to sound accusive, "But don't worry...he came second so he'll have more on Thursday."

"What time?"

"Two thirty, in the school..."

"'Okay," he answered, making a mental note, "How about Babs recital?"

"Ballet or violin?" she asked, rubbing her cheek slightly against his chest.

"Her violin is this week as well?"

"Huh uh...," she replied, now opening her eyes, "violin is tomorrow afternoon, and ballet is Friday evening."

"I'm working Friday..." he stated, perhaps more to himself than to his wife.

The preceeding silence was enough for Barbara to pick up on his disappointment. Jim never groaned or complained, but would instead fall quiet should something bother him. "They saw you on the news tonight," she offered, lifting her head and finally looking to him, "You were wonderful."

Jim rolled his eyes, "That whole 'internal affairs' thing with Harvey Dent?"

"Come on, you did great!" she enthused, her voice rising in volume as she rubbed a hand across his lean chest, "If I had to put up with all those reporters getting in my face like that, I certainly wouldn't be as calm as you were..."

"Thats because you've got red hair!" Jim teased, his thin lips spreading into a small smile. "Its a good thing you married a cop to keep you in check!" No matter how worn or tired he was, the company of his wife never failed to lift his spirits.

"Oh yeah?" she replied dangerously, postioning her face merely inches from his, "Well you don't always do a very good job Lieutenant!"

"Hey, I pride myself on being incorruptabl..." he began earnestly, but the words were stolen from him as she placed her lips upon his and suprised him with a needy kiss.

She propped herself up in order to gain leverage over him, and grazed her leg between his thighs as their mouths danced in unison.

Held helplessly captive, Jim welcomed every sudden sensation. Cupping the back of her neck with one hand, he locked her silky hair between his fingers, deeping their kiss, whilst the other softly trailed along the base of her back.

_Oh God_...She could hardly remember the last time he touched her like that. Despite all her wants, Barbara resisted temptation and relucantly broke her lips apart from his. "_Ahem_...you were saying, what was it...incorruptable? " she giggled whilst playfully pulling away. "I beg to differ.."

Before Jim could make any attempt to pursue her, the sudden static of his walkie-talkie on the locker interrupted little interlude. Diverting his attention, he sat up and reached out a quick hand to promptly switch it off. "I'm sorry...," he said sincerely, shaking his head, "I was sure I had it turned off."

Barbara wordlessly took it from his hands and cast it aside. She couldn't help but grin. No, he never groaned or complained, but he was never afraid to apologise. "They can't do without you, can they?" she remarked, tracing a finger along his unshaven jaw.

"I'm sure they'll manage," he nodded. He was thankful his men would never see him so submissive!

"They're gonna to have to...," she insited, not even trying to hide her grin. Looking at his face dwell above hers in the silvery light, Barbara caught a certain glint in his crystal blue eyes. "I can't believe it...I have my very own officer off-duty!" she mocked gently, running her fingers through his thick, toussled hair and back off his face.

No matter how tired he was arriving home that night, there was no doubt that Jim was fully awake now! He raised his brows as a cheeky smirk crept across his face. "No," he corrected quietly, stealing a kiss in a bid to finish what she had started. "The 'duty' of a husband is considerably more important...," he continued, slowly sliding the strap of her satin gown off of her shoulder, "...and it has a lot more perks!!"


End file.
